Vampire Addams
by MidnightAddams
Summary: A young boy, Lucas, falls into the hand of the Addams family. He must escape, but he is in a mansion filled with vampires! Note: The family in this fanfic are vampires.
1. A Midnight Walk

_Red. That's all I can see through the hole of this blindfold. Eyes flashing that blood red color. All I can feel is the cold, hard floor and the rust on the chains that bound my hands and feet. Voices. All I can hear are voices._

 _"When? When is the time, querida?"_

 _"Soon. Just a little longer."_

 _"Can we go first?"_

 _"Yes, dear. Just remember to leave some for everyone else."_

 _"Is it time, Tish?"_

 _"It is."_

 _Fear struck me. I can see the outline of sharp fangs and wicked smiles. I can hear death ringing in my ears. How did I get myself into this…this…this house?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Midnight Walk**_

It was midnight on All Hallows' Eve. The glorious full moon hid behind the dark, ominous clouds, casting an eerie glow to the neighborhood. The streets were empty; only the rats and squirrels were out, retrieving any scraps of candy or food they can find. All the children had gone home. All except one. Lucas to be exact. Thirteen year old Lucas, with his pockets filled with candy and a satisfied look on his face, was walking home from his candy collecting duty when he felt something penetrate his mind. He was fixed on the delicious treats and scary movies on TV, but soon his mind began to wander. And so was he. He couldn't control his own body, oblivious to what was happening. Soon, he found himself two streets away from his house. He looked at the sign that hung loosely on the post. Cemetery Lane, a street he did not want to end up at. The woods, which stretched for miles, surrounded the area, giving it a scary impression. The houses, once decorated with bright colors, were abandoned and rundown; the houses seemed as though no one had lived in them for years! Lucas shuddered in fear as he recalled his parents explaining the history of that street. Cemetery Lane was once a lovely, exuberant place until a family moved into the old mansion that went into the woods. The family seemed ghostly and dead, so nobody came near it. Every night, however, people were seen wandering in the middle of the night toward the woods during full moons. After several disappearances, everybody deserted the street except for the people that lived in that mansion. Rumors say the souls of those who wandered into the woods haunted the mansion. Others say the mansion was abandoned due to the family dying after everyone left. No one knows or wants to know what happened after that. Lucas only knew something horrifying happened. He decided to turn around and head back to his house, but something pulled him closer to the woods. He started to walk toward the woods as if someone had possessed him to go. There was a flicker of movement from one of the houses. Lucas looked quickly and saw a little girl. She looked like she was laughing at him. It was hard to tell who she was, but the little girl disappeared into the trees. Lucas's mind pulled him forward, the force getting stronger the closer he got. After he was a good ten feet from the entrance, his head started to burn. When he closed his eyes, he saw an image that made him jump. In his head, he saw a woman with pale skin and blood red lips. She had raven black hair and an innocent smile. Blood was streaming down from the corner of her lips. She was laughing slightly, causing Lucas to suddenly go into a haze. He started walking into the woods with no idea to what was going on.

It was a matter of time before Lucas snapped out of his gaze. When he looked around, he noticed he was surrounded by a city of wood and leaves. Lucas squinted, trying to find a sign of a street lamp. Not a single light can be seen. "I didn't know I was this far into the woods," Lucas thought aloud. Lucas began to turn in a slow circle, hoping to find a way out. As he turned, is head started to burn again. When he turned just a little more, his head felt as if it had exploded. Another image appeared. This time, it was a little girl with braids and the smile of a homicidal maniac. Blood stained a small part of her cheek. Instead of fading away when Lucas opened his eyes, the little girl was standing in front of him. She had a striking resemblance to the woman he had seen. The girls seemed alive, yet she seemed ghostly.

"Hello," she said, her voice filled with curiousity.

"Uh, hello there. Do you know a way outta these woods?" Lucas asked, bending down so that he was her height. The girl shook her head then giggled. Lucas recognized the giggle as the one he heard when he was in the neighborhood. She looked like the girl he saw from one of the houses.

"Are you lost?" Lucas asked, concern filling his eyes. His question only made her laugh more.

"No! But you are," the girl said, this time she started to fade away. Before she was completely gone, Lucas attempted to grab her. His hand slipped through her as if she was never there. The girl, now a faint image, smiled sinisterly at him before fading away completely. Lucas became frightened and tried to contact her again.

"W-who are you? D-did you bring me here? Please, bring me home! Any home!" Lucas realized he was screaming and fell silent.

He strained to hear just a faint voice. In the distance, he heard, "Oh weary wanderer. Come to me. Just follow the wind and put your mind to ease." He suddenly felt a pull from the direction he was staring at. He resumed walking, his mind dazed and his senses muted. After a while, the pulling stopped. Lucas's mind became clear again, and he had complete control over his actions again. He continued walking, his head tingling with the familiar burning feeling. After a few minutes, Lucas looked up at the sky and pleaded, "Please help me find a way out of here! Like I said! Any home would do! Just get me out of these dang woods!" As if Mother Nature heard his cry, Lucas stumbled into a clearing. He thought he was in the neighborhood again, but his heart stopped when he saw what was ahead. In front of him was an old, Victorian style mansion with an iron fence surrounding it. Lucas shudderded at the sight. "Out of all the homes I could've stumbled upon, it had to be this one," Lucas said, shaking with fear.


	2. Welcome to Our Humble Aboad

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Addams Family, I only own my OC. Also, this Lucas is NOT Lucas Beineke from the musical. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Our Humble Aboad**

Lucas just stood there, deciding whether to turn back or to go into the massive mansion. He decided to check if anyone was in there, hoping they would give him directions. He knew it was probably a bad idea to go inside the mansion without figuring out if someone lived there, so he gave it a try.

"H-hello? I-Is anyone home?" Lucas said aloud. He listened for footsteps or a voice, calling from the mansion. Only the wind answered his call. After a few moments, he just thought that the mansion was abandoned.

He turned around to go back, but before he can take a step he heard her. The little girl. Giggling. He heard the fast pace of footsteps running toward him, crunching the twigs and dead leaves in its path! He turned sharply, hoping to see the child again. He still feared her, but it was his only hope of finding a way out. When he turned around, nothing was behind him. More like _no one._ A chill went down his spine. He was sure he had heard footsteps coming from the house. It seemed so…so…so _real_. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ Lucas thought as he turned around again.

When he was about to go back into the woods, a sudden gush of wind pushed him off his feet. Lucas fell to the ground, scared stiff. He turned, frightened at the sudden push, to the house. It was swaying in the gentle breeze, moaning as if it were alive. Something had caught Lucas's attention from a window from the tower. A shadow had moved away from the window, aware of his presence. It was as if the wind was pushing him toward the house, telling him there was nowhere to go, informing whoever was in the house he was there. Lucas stood up, brushing off the leaves and the dirt off his sweater. He looked down at the ground, noticing there was a path of snapped twigs and crushed leaves going toward him. He knew something was running toward him. It _had_ to be something. _I have no choice. I have to go in,_ Lucas thought. He walked toward the iron fence, predicting the events that would proceed. As he neared the gate, a bit of vines parted to reveal an old sign. It read "Beware of Thing".

"What does it mean 'Beware of Thing'?" Lucas asked aloud.

"It means 'Be careful of Thing'. You're funny," a familiar voice said. Lucas looked up and saw the little girl at the other side of the gate.

"Where'd you come from?" Lucas asked, becoming frustrated with the child appearing out of nowhere.

"Where do you think?" the child said smartly. Lucas gulped as he looked up at the house.

"You…you live (gulp) t-there (another gulp) in th-that house?" Lucas stuttered.

"Naturally," the girl answered.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but-"

"Come one in. Everyone's waiting for you." Lucas turned back to the woods only to find the little girl gone when he turned back.

"Every time this happens," Lucas sighed. He reached to open the gate, only to be left in shock when it opened itself. He reluctantly entered through the gate, jumping when it close all by itself. He looked at the front lawn. At least, that was what he hoped it was. In front of him was a field of bare trees and dead plants. Weeds gathered up in bunches, blocking the path leading up to the front steps. Lucas struggled trying to get onto the front porch. He kept tripping on the overgrown tumbleweeds. When he finally reached the steps, he thought he heard something growl from under the decaying wood. Lucas reached for the doorknob, only to have it open by itself. Lucas entered cautiously, hoping no surprises were in store. Against his wishes, Lucas saw a group of figures facing him.

" **Welcome."**

Their greeting sounded demonic and inhuman. They looked pale and dead. Not only that, but Lucas also got another image in his mind. This time it was like he was looking at himself. The difference was that he was ghostly white, had much darker hair, and red eyes with slit pupils. He also saw blood stained his sweater. Lucas knew this was not real, but it felt as though it was predicting his fate. When the image faded, one of the people walked toward him.

"Welcome to our humble aboad," said a tall woman wearing a tight, black, v-neck dress. She was pale and had hair flowing down gracefully. She looked just like the woman in Lucas's first vision!

"Hi," Lucas said shyly. The woman was beautiful, a goddess for sure. Her voice was cold, but it lured him into the house. Something was amiss around.

"Let me introduce you to my family," she said, gesturing to the family behind her, "I am Morticia Addams. It is very nice to meet you." Lucas bowed his head respectfully, as a way to say "Nice to meet you too". Morticia stepped back and stood next to a man who was taller than her.  
"This is my loving husband Gomez," Morticia said. Lucas observed the man, noting his strong build and menacing look. Gomez was slightly pale with a mustache and a grin that reminded Lucas of a jack-o-lantern. His eyes had a wicked look to them, as if he were plotting something grand.

"How do you do?" Gomez said exuberantly.

"G-good," Lucas stammered. The man's stare seemed as though it were looking deep into his soul, finding out his secrets. Morticia continued.

"These are our two beautiful children, Wednesday and her older brother Pugsley," Morticia said, gesturing to two children. One was chubby boy with a scheming look, which was Pugsley. The other one, however, Lucas immediately recognized. The girl had two long braids, an emotionless look, and a dress with a white collar. She was the same exact girl he has been seeing for the past hour or so. She smiled at him, knowing who he was.

"Be afraid. Be very afraid," the children said in unison. Lucas tried to grin, but he couldn't in this atmosphere. It was very dark and very dusty with the only source of light coming from the moon that was now peeking through the windows on the side. Morticia moved on.

"This is Mama and Uncle Fester," Morticia said, standing next to a bald man with sunken in eyes and a woman with frizzy white hair.

"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Lu-"

"Lucas. We know. We have been eager to meet you," Morticia said, giving a knowing glare.

There was no way they knew his name. He never told Wednesday ever time they met. He didn't know them before all this, so they could have never known his name. The family seemed to be giving a warning, like a rattlesnake rattling his tail before striking. _This family's creepy. Scratch that. They're BEYOND creepy!_ Lucas thought.


	3. Locked In

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Addams Family, I only own my OC. Also, this Lucas is NOT Lucas Beineke from the musical. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3: Locked In**

Morticia motioned Lucas to a chair which was next to a wicker chair. Reluctantly, Lucas stepped down the stairs, jumping when he stepped on the bear rug which growled. Everyone sat down in chairs Lucas was sure was not there before. He sat down, feeling the piercing stares of everyone, especially Wednesday.

"Would you like some tea?" Morticia asked with a kind smile.

"Y-yes please," Lucas answered, cringing at the sound of his wavering voice. He was always known to be cool and never nervous.

Morticia excused herself while she headed toward an entrance which, Lucas presumed, led to the kitchen. While waiting, Gomez started asking Lucas some personal questions.

"So, Lucas, how old are you?" Gomez asked, his eyes searching Lucas, as if he were looking for answers.

"Um….thirteen," Lucas said questioningly.

"I see. By the way, what blood type are you? Just wondering," he asked.

"AB negative," Lucas said confidently. He remembered going to get a blood test and receiving news about his rare blood.

"My favorite," Gomez said quietly, his grin turning into a hungry smile.

Lucas looked closer at Gomez, and his eyes became wide. Gomez had two small, sharp fangs glinting in the candlelight. Lucas rubbed his eyes, but the fangs were gone when he opened them again. Before he could say anything, Morticia re-entered the living room carrying a silver tray with two cups and a two spouted tea kettle.

She set the tray on the table and poured tea into two cups. She handed one to Lucas, who accepted it happily. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was, walking all over in the woods. He was about to take a sip until he saw the lizard, floating in the tea. He had to hide his disgust, because it would've been very rude. He took a fake sip, pretending to enjoy the tea. Both Gomez and Morticia smiled.

Lucas set his teacup on the coffin shaped coffee table next to a single candle which lit up the whole room, giving the room and everyone an eerie look. He looked up and felt his heart skip a beat. He was staring at the mirror, which had caught his attention. He stood up slowly and walked over to it. His mouth dropped when he saw only two reflections: his own reflection and the room's. Everyone else was not visible in the mirror.

He turned around quickly, only to be left in total shock. The candle that was on the table dimmed which left the room darker than before. Everyone's eyes had change into a blood red color, outlines of fangs visible in the small light. When the candle went back to normal, everyone's eyes were not red or glowing, and the sharp fangs were gone. All that was left was a hungry look in their eyes.

"A-are you guys like vampires?" Lucas asked, terrified. No one answered.

He saw Morticia stand up from her chair. She walked toward him, everyone looking at her. She reached Luca, bent down so that she was at eye level with him, and smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." Her eyes changed from sapphire blue to bloody red. Fangs came out, giving her smile a menacing look. Lucas wanted to run, but something was keeping him in place. That something was the same pull Lucas felt in the woods. Morticia lenead forward and kissed his cheek softly. Lucas suddenly felt dazed, his vision becoming blurred, his hearing failing. All he could see was the family's red glare and sharp fangs. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Lucas couldn't see anything when he woke up. He felt something cold on his wrists and ankles. He shifted slightly, hearing the clanks of shackles even though his hearing hadn't been restored. They were cold, as cold as the floor he sat on and the air he breathed in. He felt some pain on his arm as if somone had cut him. He also felt something a wrapped around his upper arm. _Is this a bandage? A gauze?_ Lucas thought. On one side of his blindfold, he saw a small hole the shape of a tooth. He peeked through it cautiously knowing if he moved too much, someone will know he wasn't unconcious anymore. He saw a soft glow coming from a candle set on a table and two figures sitting on both sides. One looked muscular while the other one had an hourglass figure. He knew who they were right away. Gomez and Morticia. He saw two wine glasses with a red substance in it. It wasn't red wine, for if it was he could smell it from here.

His hearing started to come back, and he could hear faint whispers from the two people. He could just make out a few words, but he was able to get some information out of the conversation.

"...not letting the children go first. I feel as though we cheated them," Morticia whispered with a bit of guiltiness in her voice.

"Cara mia, they did let us have the first taste. We discussed that earlier," Gomez said, taking another sip from the wineglass.

"I know, but-"

Morticia stopped and looked at Lucas. His blindfold had come off, and Lucas looked away quickly. He figured he was in a dungeon, and he looked down. His heart started to beat fast as he saw the bandage on his arm. Fresh blood was still visible on the top. He looked back, but they were gone. He saw that the wineglasses were really filled with his _blood._ Out of nowhere, Morticia and Gomez popped up in front of him.

"Look, our little mouse is awake," Morticia said sinisterly. A smile was creeping up her face.

"He's so frightened. I wonder why?" Gomez said, looking into Lucas's terrified eyes.

"All we did was have a little sample of his blood," Morticia said, licking her blood red lips, her fangs peeking out of her mouth.

"I wonder what the children will think," Gomez said, lifting up a small knife from behind him.

"S-stop! I-I'll do anything! Just...please...don't kill me," Lucas pleaded. He looked away, tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything?" Gomez said, a mischevious look on his face.

"What about becoming our little servent forever?" Morticia said, looking cooly at him.

"No!" Lucas screamed.

"Then you die!" Gomez laughed. Lucas knew he'll still die after working for them anyway. He knew he had a chance to escape, so he decided it was best to do whatever they wanted.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do anything," Lucas said.

"If you wish," GOmez and Morticia started in unison, "but you must recite an oath. Repeat after us: I will humbly serve this family of vampires for as long as they live."

"I-I will humbly serve this family of vampires for as long as they...live," Lucas said hesitantly.

"Good!" Gomez said, his left eye changing. It had a symbol of a bat. Morticia's right eye also changeb, but it had a rose design instead. Both symbols pooped out and became wisps. They twirled and whirled until they went straight for Lucas's right eye.

"Argh!" Lucas yelled in agaony. He closed his right eye as a wave of pain filled in him. When he opened his eye, the bat like design was on his eye, and it was in the middle of a rose.

"It's known as the vampiric seal of service. Most servents serving a vampire family will have a seal on them," Gomez explained.

"Looks like you're locked in," Morticia said, smirking. Her last words hissed in Lucas's ears, digging into his mind.

 _ **Locked in.**_

* * *

Hi, sorry if this chapter did not reach your expectations and/or was confusing. I had a little trouble writing this chapter, actually. Also, to better visualize this scene, watch Trick and Treat on YouTube. This story sorta portrays the video. It is a vocaloid song (I think) so it will be in a different language. Otherwise, I hoped you enjoyed! =)


End file.
